Description: (Taken directly from the application) The overall goals of the Epidemiology and Intervention Core is (sic) to make high quality services for epidemiologic and behavioral intervention studies available to MORC investigators. These include population selection, recruitment, and survey; data base management; nutrition assessment; body composition, energy expenditure, and fitness assessment; intervention development for outpatient and community studies; and eating disorders assessment. The services provided through this Core are organized in five sections: 1. A data services section provides expertise in population selection, survey, study participant recruitment and follow-up; data entry, and data base management. 2. The nutrition assessment section provides expertise in dietary assessment methods, including instrument design, data collection, and nutrient analyses. 3. The physical activity section provides expertise in measurement of body composition, energy expenditure, fitness testing, and exercise prescription. 4. The intervention section provides guidance in the development of diet and exercise interventions for outpatient populations in clinic and community settings. 5. The eating disorders section provides training and guidance in the assessment and treatment of eating disorders. Each of these service sections provides a range of services, including consultation on methods selection and development, assistance with data collection, and training of study staff and students in these methods.